When a plate-shaped material is drawn by press work, draw beads having recess and protruding shapes set in upper and lower dies are formed at peripheral edge portions of the plate-shaped material to adjust the amount of material entering a drawing die. In a case where the draw beads are provided outside a product shape, portions provided with the draw beads are unnecessary after the drawing work and need to be removed. The yield of material thus lowers by the amount corresponding to the removed portions.
In view of this, Patent Literature 1 proposes a method in which, in a case of drawing multiple protruding shapes, draw beads having shapes similar to the protruding shapes to be drawn later are formed in end portions of a material. Since the draw beads having shapes similar to the protruding shapes are formed into a product shape (protruding shapes) in the drawing performed later, there is no need to remove the draw beads.